Emily Skye Angelwing
"Bad Robin! Stop biting random people!" Player Input "I like my character well, how fun it is to play and what actions I have to take to save the crew like trying to keep in my truthfulness and there would be consequences to what if I did reveal the truth, so I guess that's good. Sometimes the plot is just not fit for me, but it's fine. I'd like it if Robin told me more...but okay."-'Deekota_' Information Fears *Darkness Emily is still young - she actually suicided at 10, so she's still afraid of being like, trapped in a dark room with no way to turn lights on. And she's sort of used to light, so it's hard to change. *Herobrine Nothing really to add, it's obvious. And Emily worships Notch, so yeah. *Lucas being hurt / missing He is her brother, and it's also obvious that would happen. She would nag others and just do all that. Nothing else. Just nag 'em until they give in to search *Others being hurt / missing See above, brother = Emily and co. *Being embarrassed She still doesn't like being embarassed and just HATES being embarrassed publicly. Yeah... Likes: *Bunnies Cuz dey are sho cute. :3 *Apples Nom nom nom. *Light blue Also, cuz it's the color of the realm of the Aether. *Exploring! We're off to see the wizard, the wonderful wizard of Oz! *Swimming (sort of).. Well, not when she has to fly right afterwards, because wet wings are horrible... *Hoodies Who doesn't? *Art She draws...occasionally *Being random / making people laugh It's a real talent. Hates: *Herobrine (Hates and fears) *Blood *Being lied to *Being in charge (really bad at it) *Lightning *Fighting (She doesn't hate it, but just doesn't support it) Story of Past Princess Emily was born in the town of Oasis, in 1998 A.D. Two years after her being born, her brother, Prince Lucas Angelwing suffered from a fatal and terrible disease. She had no idea what had happened, her being only two years old. When she was older, she was very respected in her town, and was kind to her townsfolk. By the age of six, she had learned her magic powers. Robin Koziat, whom she had befriended, had invited her over for cake and tea. She sensed something wrong in the cake, a misty blue sleeping powder. She had avoided it. Nearly knocking Robin out, while she was attempting to attack Emily, escaped from the scene. Later, she didn't want to go home... She walked to Robin's home, or her lair, being cautious of any more attacks. Emily learned that Robin had attacked one of her servants, but was attacked by a cloaked man. She resided in the guest area of Robin's lair, and fiddling around with machines. When J.C King had invaded the lair, she hid. J.C attacked Blazer, successfully killing him, and that led to Robin in despair. Robin had hung herself, suiciding. Brian had stabbed himself, having a secret crush on Robin. Emily realized one thing- all her friends were gone. She commited suicide in and had returned with all the others. Unlike the rest of the people, like Robin remaining a vampire and all, she had turned into an angel. She has had a few slip-ups like when Robin would lie, she would try to resist to tell the truth. She has kept up with them ever since. She also found her brother later on. Royal History Emily isn't the one to talk about her royal history. She doesn't understand it much, just that she's related to royalty. She only got to see her parents until she was 3, then moved to the town of Oasis at an unknown age.She lost touch with her parents there, and a few years later, she heard that her parents died. Her parents were related to the great rulers, but the names are unknown. Her parents took to the throne in the 1930s, and they've stood there until they died eventually. After the king and queen died, another pair of king and queens took the throne, but they were not the Prince and Princess's parents. Then disease came, shadowing the kingdom and took almost everyone there - even Lucas. Now, since she was the only one left, she decided to go to Robin's... Quotes "But...come on! You know I can't resist it, Robin..." Emily when being forced to keep truth in. "Heh, just come on and do it, pleaseeee?" Emily cheering on Robin and Blaze to kiss under the mistletoe. "Uh, hi, I guess...I'm Princess Emily, you are?" Meeting Robin for the first time. "Robin, why are there police officers and tanks outside?!" Emily panicking during the army base episode. "Lucas...pleaaaassseeeeee?" Bugging Lucas to do something.. Place in the Aether Sibling Artwork http://i1260.photobucket.com/albums/ii572/__EmilyDee__/EmilyScreenshot.png Emily :3 http://i1260.photobucket.com/albums/ii572/__EmilyDee__/Emily-XMasScreenshot.png Let's have a party! X-Mas Emily